mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirito
Character Name: Kirito (online name), Kiragaya Kazuto (real name), titles "Dual Swords" and "The Black Swordsman" Universe Name: Sword Art Online Status in regards to the plot: Main character Tier in the series: SAO: top tier, strongest (legitimate) player; ALO: top tier considered one of the best players (only when hes serious though) all in all considered one of the greatest players of his time, even by the govenment aparently; GGO: top tier, 1st place in 3rd Bullets of Bullets battle royale (ended up drawing with Sinon, both 1st place). Gender: '''Male '''Age: 16 (age 14 started SAO) Powers and Abilites: '''Enhanced reaction speed, strength, speed, durability, regeneration, able to detect hidden and invisible opponents, night vision, flight (ALO only), illusion magic that can make real illusions (ALO only), able to predict when and where someone is going to shoot just by looking at their eyes. Can sense killing intent. '''Destructive Capability: Hard to measure since the verse is a virtual reality game, it uses game mechanics and a high percentage of the environment in the game is indestructable but he should be somewhere around wall lvl+ to smallbuilding lvl. Speed: '''Supersonic+ at least. He's able to surpass the games graphics processer. In ALO he is faster while flying (he made sonic booms flying at top speed). Bullet timer in GGO (able to deflect a barrage of gun-shot with a sword). Was able to create sonic booms while on foot to increase his attack power. his reaction speed is fast enough to cut a bullet fired from a PGM hecate 2 in half at close distance, without knowing where on his body the shooter was aiming at. '''Intelligence: High level of intelligence as he can come up with battle tactics on the fly, is a pro with computer hardware and software. Stamina: Superhuman Durability: Hard to measure since the verse is a virtual reality game, it uses game mechanic. Presumably his durability can be guessed to be around wall or building level; however, he has been shown to surpass his own durability limitations. Race: '''Human in SAO and real life, Spriggan in ALO, human in GGO '''Occupation: '''High school student, informent for the division of the japanese govenment, former solo player and a former member of the Knights of the Blood Oath. He was also a professional GGO player for a short time. '''Range: '''Mid-range with throwing knives in SAO and ALO, though primarily melee. Longer in GGO with a handgun '''Weakness: Can be overpowered with very large numbers. In ALO there was a time limit for how long you could fly, however that limit has been removed. Lower durability than most other high level payers due to the fact that he focuses on speed and attack Accurary: '''Farily accurate but mostly specialises in swords. '''Standard Equipment: '''SAO: Elucidator (black sword) and Dark Repulser (white sword), throwing picks, healing antidote and teleportation crystals (the crystals work instantly and the teleportation one is only for long range travel from place to place so you must know the name of the location first), camping gear, great coat that enhances hiding stats and healing and antidote potions. ALO: 2 swords, the holy blade excaliber, healing potions and a self aware AI called Yui that can uses the system to check maps, scan for traps, serf the net and scan a players emotional state. GGO: an anti-laser barrier generator to lessen damage from beam guns, a Kagemitsu G4 beam sword with a 1 meter long blade and a FN five-seven handgun with extra magazines. '''Other: Swordsmanship skills: In game abilities that allows the user to preform high powered, high speed attacks that the player cannot usually preform by just swinging a weapon around. To activate one, the player must take a certain position and the system will move their body to preform the skill. ex. to preform a quick draw strike, one must postition their body in the correct stance with is to hold the scabard and blade by their waste and stand sideways to the target. By taking the stance, the system recognises the stance and does the rest, this is called "system assist". Dual sword wielding: In SAO kirito gained the dual sword skill which allowed him to use 2 swords at the same time. he can also use 2 swords in ALO but this ability is not needed to use them. He can also create a sort of shield from projectiles and Dragon's Breath attack by spinning his sword in front of himself. this ability may be limited to SAO since he hasn't used it since that arc against any other projectile. Kirito can sense killing intent directed at him. This ability can alert him to suprise attacks. Kirito can predict the path of a projectile before it's fired just by looking at the shooters eyes. kirito has been able to replicate some of his sword moves out side of VRMMO's in real life, but it he k Illusion magic: In ALO he has the ablility to wrap himself in an illusion and make himself look like any monster he has seen before. The first time he did this, he morphed into a high lvl boss demon. the illusions are real since he was able to pick up other players and bite their heads off. He can also create smoke screens to blind his opponents. At his strongest he is a game admin so he can delete players from the game, freeze them in place or summon the most powerful weapon in the game. He has full control of the game while in admin mode and can override other admins but he was only given this power for a short time while in game. He doesnt have this power anymore. Anonymous thinks: Kirito also transferred his strength into reality on the first episode out of SAO he says to his cousin that his kendo stick is light and kendo sticks are actually supposed to be really heavy. His sister says, "What king of heavy" and Kirito doesn't reply. Just seeing that I think if he trained with his sister like he said in the episode i think that made him ready to use that sword in Sword Art Online ll. It only affected his physical and mental strength, though mostly his mental strength. That's why he cant do dashes and run up walls. Category:Character Profile/Sword Art Online Category:Character Profile